Uppercuts and Clueless
by FallingNarwhals
Summary: In Fanning the Flames, there is a picture of Sam with a uppercut in middle school. This story is how Danny and Tucker reacted to the new style. Middle school fic. Cute DxS moment.


**Uppercut and Clueless**

**Summery: In Fanning the Flames, there is a picture of Sam with a uppercut in middle school. This story is how Danny and Tucker reacted to the new style.**

**This takes place when Danny, Sam and Tucker are in Middle School, so the characters may seem a bit OOC, but I had to fit them into the "Oh, I'm in middle school, and I'm trying to be this" mold, so bear with me.**

**I DO NOT OWN THIS COVER IMAGE! It was done by InsanityIsClarity, who is awesome for letting me use this! You should go check her out, she has some AMAZING stories!**

**Disclaimer: Butch Hartman is not selling me Danny Phantom, no matter how many times I ask, so until he lets me, I have to put this disclaimer on here. I WILL HAVE THE RIGHTS, ONE DAY!**

**Danny: Raven? You're scaring your brother!**

**My brother: RAVEN SCAWY! *Huddles up into a feral position on the floor***

**Me (I'm Raven): Aw, sorry bro. You want a cookie?**

**My Brother: *Takes cookie and quietly goes over to a corner and munches on it softly.***

**Oh, I also don't own Martin Garrix's "Proxy," which is mentioned somewhere in here.**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

I took a deep breath, and pushed the doors open, breathing in the smell of paper, stress, and Paulina's perfume coming from her and her friends. I saw them look at me, freeze, and start giggling.

"Oh, look! The freak got freaky hair!" Paulina shrieked. "It looks like a gorilla cut it! With safety scissors!"

I ignored them, a skill that got WAY easier every day. Goths don't pay attention to shallow norms. "Don't they have anything better to do than talk about other people? Oh yeah, I forgot. They don't!" I chuckled, still not caring about them.

I reached my locker, and as I spun the dial, Tucker walked up on my left, so he couldn't see my uppercut, which was on my right. "What's up, Sam?" He asked, tapping away on his PDA.

I smirked. "Oh, nothing much." I replied, turning so he could see my half shaved head. He remained unfazed for a few moments, before finally glancing up from his PDA. He did a double take, staring at my new hairstyle.

"Sam? Is half of your head shaved?" He asked, his voice getting higher.

I grinned. "Yep! Isn't it wicked?"

He smiled. "It actually does look awesome.. Have you showed it to Danny yet?" He asked, reaching out to touch the centimeter of hair left on my right.

I pushed his hand away. "No, I just got here. And I don't see Danny petting me like a cat, either."

"I'm petting someone like a cat?" A familiar voice sounded through the hubbub of students opening and closing lockers and chatting.

I turned around. Danny stood casually behind me, rummaging in his backpack. "Hey Sam, Tucker." He spun the dial on his locker, still not noticing my uppercut.

"Hey Danny. Don't you notice something, oh I don't know, different?" He turned and looked at me.

"Um, no. Why?" He said, staring into my eyes.

I resisted any facial movement. But the urge to laugh at his cluelessness was pretty hard to ignore. It didn't help that Tucker was laughing his head off.

"Tuck? You alright buddy?" Danny asked the hyena, I mean, Tucker.

"You didn't even notice!" Tucker gasped. "I mean, there is a reason we call you clueless, but this takes the cake!"

"Notice what?" Danny replied, obviously confused.

"Oh, a double rainbow, Seventh grade started a month ago, Sam shaved half of her head, your parents are crazy-" Tucker rattled on, counting on his fingers. "Martin Garrix came out with a new album yesterday, Sam's new haircut, your shoelaces are untied-"

"Wait, Martin Garrix came out with a new album yesterday?!"

"Dude! How do you fail to notice Sam shaved half of her head, and notice that Martin Garrix, who you don't even LIKE, came out with Proxy yesterday?!" Tucker asked, exasperated.

"Sam shaved her head?" He turned to look at me, dead on. He grinned. "Nice! It suits you!"

I blushed, but probably not enough for anyone to notice. "Thanks, Danny."

He reaches out to touch it. His fingers send goose chills through my skin, making my hair stand up.

I guess you could say I have a small crush on him. But honestly, who could blame me? Aren't best friends of different genders supposed to fall in love? And he looked so cute, with his big baby blue eyes, and midnight hair...

Cut it out Sam. I slapped myself mentally. He likes Paulina, and he just sees you as a best friend.

But the way that he looked into my eyes, and how he was always trying to touch my hair, even before I got it cut, gave me butterflies in my stomach, making my heart do backflips.

"Cool, it's all soft," He said, his voice full of amazement.

The warning bell rung throughout the hall, sending kids running for their classrooms. "We better go." I stated, walking to our first period class.

"Hey Danny, what type of crazy inventions are you're parents working on now?" Tucker asked the raven haired boy.

"This thing they call a ghost portal. It's supposed to go to the ghost world or something. Can you believe it?" He replied.

"Hey, it sounds pretty cool. When is it supposed to be done?" I asked as I turned around.

"Sometime in our freshmen year. So we have plenty of time."

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

**I know, I know, this story is crap. But this little plot bunny attacked me, and I couldn't get the bunny to lay off! So I wrote it under my desk in math class. XD**

**Oh, I have a poll open on my profile, if y'all could go vote on it, it would mean a lot to me.**

**Picture war update: I HAVE BEATEN EMMA! She ran out of photos to send me, and repeated one! Now, I'm going to go challenge Nathan...**

**Okay, if you are new to my craziness, Picture War is a game me and my friends made up. If you're interested in playing with you're friends, PM me and I'll give you the rules.**

**Like it? Hate it? Just review it!**

**Love y'all!**

**-FallingNarwhals**


End file.
